Generally, rapidly serving user requests for creating virtual machines (VMs) is a challenge because of the large amount of time required to copy the requested image template from a template repository to the host where the VM will be running, expand the virtual disk, and ultimately boot-up the VM. Additionally, a large number of image templates are commonly available from which users can create a virtual machine, further leading to potential delay. Similarly, there exists a continuous growth in image templates, and image repositories may be geographically distributed.
Accordingly, a need exists for efficiently serving user requests for creating VMs.